


that stepping stone

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack Week, Human!Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you ask Jack and Hiccup what their first date was like, they would both look uneasily at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that stepping stone

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for the first day of Hijack Week!
> 
> Really late (also, I forgot to post this here ^^;). TBH I wasn't actually planning on submitting this here anyway but it became longer than I expected so I figured I should.

  


When you ask Jack and Hiccup what their first date was like, they would both look uneasily at each other. Now, it’s not because their date was disastrous or humiliating or,  _cough_ , private or anything like that. It’s because their relationship was so smooth, they couldn’t really distinguish when their friendship became more. Between teasings and flirtations, jokes and laughter, the feeling of security and  _utter closeness_ , their relationship was one unconscious step after another.

But Jack would soon hesitantly suggest to Hiccup, ‘maybe that time you taught me to roller skate,’ and Hiccup would pause, think back, and hesitantly agree.

That day was no special. That whole outing was brought on because days before, Jack was bringing their friends to the local ice rink and they found out that it had been closed due to the construction of a new mall. Their day did not end there though, they went to watch a movie, eat out, and play ‘what’s their story’ on strangers walking along the park. But Jack was miserable, so at the end of the day, Hiccup suggested that maybe he could teach him to roller skate because it was the closest thing to ice skating they could have done.

It was silently agreed that that day was only for them, so Jack went to Hiccup’s house to borrow his skates—thank god for Hiccup’s big feet—or at least the more basic ones. Hiccup taught Jack by his backyard, where no one would witness Jack stumble and crash learning how to skate on dry land. After that, Hiccup dragged Jack out to the park, one hand wrapped around Jack’s to keep him steady, even though Jack was faring quite well by then. They skated around, bought ice cream, threw rocks across the pond, slid down ramps. It wasn’t any different from their normal hang-outs at all.

But by the end of that day, Jack, this time, asked Hiccup if he wanted to eat at this burger joint, nothing fancy, nothing new, except it was silently decided it was only for them as well. And it happened again and again and again, and somewhere along the way, their fingers started intertwining, they started leaned on each other in a way that could not have been considered platonic, they started kissing each other, on the forehead, on the cheeks, on the lips, on the palms of each other’s hand.

And the rest seemed to just be history.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the drawing!](http://purple-rainbow.deviantart.com/art/i-don-t-like-you-at-all-379780634)


End file.
